1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus including the display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a display panel used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, the LCD apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the LCD apparatus.
The LCD apparatus may include pixels having various structures according to a driving method. There have been various researches to improve an aperture ratio and a transmittance according to the various structures of the pixels.